Just a Friend
by Uchiha B
Summary: "Let's go on a date, Kagomecchi!" Maybe just a good friend was what she needed to move on from the past, "I'll make you fall for me like I have for you!" And perhaps... something more, IY/Kuroko no Basuke drabble, Kise x Kagome


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"E-eh...?"

His nerves immediately reappeared after hours of trying to push them aside the previous night as wide blue eyes simply stared up at him in shock, though he still couldn't help but to internally swoon at the adorably confused expression she was making, _'So cuuuute~!'_

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome forced herself out of her shock, trying to ignore the many glares she was currently receiving from her female classmates who were listening in, "I think I misheard you, Kise-san."

Kise pouted, "Let's go on a date, Kagomecchi!" He stated a little louder this time around as he grinned hopefully at the much shorter girl, "Do you like karaoke?"

 _'Kagome...cchi?'_ The Miko blinked again and again, wondering why the blond was getting so ahead of himself by being so familiar with her name since they weren't that close to one another, "You... want to go out on a date? With me?"

"Yep!" Kise's smile widened, "What do you say, Kagomecchi?" He asked, hiding his nervousness over being rejected quite well.

"Err, why?" Kagome glanced down, feeling a little uncomfortable being around someone so cheerful, "I mean, we've only talked to each other once."

And it had been a coincidence really – she had simply offered the blond model one of her spare towels when she had seen him sweating outside the gym since she had just come from the locker rooms after her archery club practise.

Hell, she hadn't even known his name back then until she was cornered by his group of fan-girls (which were, in her opinion, a lot more difficult to deal with than Youkai).

"And that's why!" Kise answered and his hopeful expression turned a bit softer, "You didn't even stop for my looks at all!" He could feel his face heating up in excitement, "It's hard to find a girl who can look past my appearance," His grin turned so smitten it was almost a little eerie, "I even kept the towel you gave me! It's kinda like the red thread of fate, but you know, white!"

"I... see," Kagome thought it wise to just completely ignore the last part since it _was_ a bit creepy, "Aren't you a model?" She asked, remembering what those crazy fan-girls of his had said, "Why would you even want to date someone as plain as me?"

She had simply come to Kanagawa to get away from from Tokyo, the shrine, the closed well, and her depression so she could focus on her schoolwork without distraction.

And on top of that, the only reason she had chosen Kaijou High was that all of it had a top archery club ranked high at a national level.

She could only thank the Kami that her 'sick girl' reputation had not followed her here.

"Plain?!" Kise looked taken back, "I'm sorry to say this, Kagomecchi, but have you even seen yourself in the mirror!?" He smiled so brightly that it made her flush, "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen!"

"I... umm," Kagome was at a loss, unsure how to even react since for the last year, she had only heard constant put downs about her appearance from Inuyasha, "K-Kise-san..."

"That's too stuffy," Kise pouted again, shaking his head, "Call me Kise-kun, or better yet, Ryouta!" He said encouragingly, "So, about that date?"

"That's too much," Kagome said quietly, looking down and causing Kise to look at her with concern, "How about a few study sessions first?" She bit her lip, "Are you good with math?"

"A study session sounds great!" Kise looked so happy that it honestly surprised her, "Though I'm not really great at math either!"

 _'Maybe... this is what I need to move on,'_ Kagome thought, knowing she could not stay so distant from her classmates and the reality of her life anymore, _'Just a good friend.'_

"I'm so happy, Kagomecchi!" Kise said, patting her shoulder, "But just wait! I'll make you fall for me like I have for you!" He stated, much to her further embarrassment.

And perhaps...

Something more.


End file.
